


Bittersweet 愛

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: A light fluff story of Sakuraiba Valentines Day.Aiba did his best to clear his schedule so he could spend the weekend with Sho but Sho chose his work over their trip.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Bittersweet 愛

_**{Sakurai Sho}** _

He had known him for more than 20 years, they didn't talk at the start but slowly became closer even more than he is with his own brother. They were born on the same year but only at the same age for only 32 days every year because he was early of the year baby while Aiba end of the year baby. Sho called it their Tanabata period. People's always talk about how he lightens up when he saw Aiba, how his eyes softened when looking at Aiba. His eyes always sparkled with full of love while looking at him but he always said because "he was like a family member to me". He doesn't mind to be drag to Aiba stupidity or be part of his weird experiments because he found it cute. Aiba likes a big flower which grows around him. His laughed was enough to make him laughed along and seeing him working hard made Sho felt he need to work hard too. There were a lot of times when Sho said, he will date Aiba of he is a woman. 

Aiba is always full of energy and sometimes it can be tiring but as long it's with Aiba, Sho will be happy. Aiba's laughs & smiles were enough to cheer him up when he was down. He always thought it was because they had known each other for too long and were the same age. That's why they can be so close and comfortable around each other until one day when feel he can't live without him. It was too lonely when Aiba was not by his side and he realised what they said was true. If was not friendship but he was looking at Aiba as more than a friend or even more than a close friend. They had dated girls and although he doesn't care about gender Aiba is known as the straight man so it was surprising when Aiba accepted him when he confessed on one of their Christmas Eve together after they celebrated Aiba's birthday. Aiba had always said it was the best birthday gift of his life.

Love is bittersweet but that's what made it colourful. Their relationship is not always smooth but Sho believed that was one of the most important reasons why their love can last and why they can be together for a long time. They can be very loving, touchy and clingy at times but they fight and argue whenever it's needed and now is just one of those bad moments but Sho knows as always, they will make up at the end although this time it was a bit harder because both of them thinks they are right and it was not a good time to fight. As much as Aiba is known for being airheaded, he was also impatient and stubborn who stick to his opinion if he was right that sometimes made Sho speechless.

_**{Aiba Masaki}** _

He had known Sho for more than 20 years, he was a smart senpai who works hard in everything he does. They never had a chance to be together before until they were assigned to the same team for their summer project. The first contact exchange was when Aiba wanted to wish him on his birthday. "Omedetamakin" that was how he wished him. "Arigatamakin" that was how Sho replied to him and it continues till today. They were different yet similar. What Aiba doesn't have, Sho has it, they complete each other. Aiba shortcomings are Sho strength and Sho's shortcoming is Aiba's strength. Sho scared of height but Aiba loves exciting games which include flying up in the sky. Sho sucks at the kitchen but Aiba is good at cooking. Sho is smart and always scheduled his task properly but Aiba prefers to bang the wall. Sho always careful in his speech but Aiba always blurted out innocently. 

There is one thing that Sho has which no one else has, the calming touch. Sho is always busy but he always there to support him. Whenever Aiba was nervous, Aiba just needs to Sho touch to calm him down. He still remembers how much he was nervous before his final basketball game but when Sho came to see him in his locker room, pat on his back, saying he is doing great gave him the energy to play. He trembled with anxiety when he has to go for his important presentation. He was so nervous that he felt like running away but when Sho smiled, rubbing his back saying "you will be fine" was enough to give him the energy to do his best. No one can ever be made him as calm as Sho.

He knows Sho dated girls and he also knows Sho doesn't look at gender but Aiba had always dated girls. He was never attracted to any other guys but when Sho had to go overseas for a long time due to his works, it's made him feel lonely. Although they talk on the phone almost every day it was never the same as seeing him in person. He was like a fish out of water without Sho. His friend said he looks sad despite all of his laughter. His laughter was gloomy as if half of his soul was gone. He was confused about his own feelings, kept asking himself if this is love. For the first time in his life, he thinks seriously about it until he found his answer. He may not be attracted to another guy or maybe he won't, it's only Sho who he wants. Sho had become that one important person that he needs in his life but he was scared to confess. He became more wary of him but he can't stay away from him too until a few days before his birthday when Sho told him he must celebrate his birthday with Sho although both of them had to work. It was when Sho confessed his feeling and he can't say no because he heads over heels for him too.

As much as he loves Sho but there are times when he can't just agree with him although he knows sometimes he was too stubborn to admit his mistake just like this time. It was not really his mistake but his sensitivity made it worse when can be solved easily didn't insist so much. To make things worse, they had not been talking for almost a week. He had always known Sho loves his work and sometimes he wondered if Sho loves his work more than him. Their schedules always different but they always tried their best to match but lately it was getting worse. Sho came back when he was asleep and Aiba left when Sho was still sleeping. The only choice they have was one of them had to make an effort to take a break. Since Sho schedule was harder to rearrange, Aiba did his best to rearrange his schedule so it matches with Sho's off so they could spend the time together. After what he did, he never expected Sho accept last minute jobs. It made Aiba furious as if his effort was meaningless, to Sho compared to his job. He understood sometimes Sho can't help it but still Aiba is not any less busy than him or maybe even busier than Sho but Aiba made an effort although it was going down the drain. Usually, always let go of and goes along with Sho but not this time.

Seeing red roses everywhere made him irritated. Everywhere people's talk about Valentines Day and they were supposed to spend this weekend together but Sho had to go for a date with his work. Aiba is not going to tolerate this time. He went according to the plan although it meant he has to go alone. He left the early morning of that Friday, on Valentine's Day to Hakone. He will just treat this as a trip for him to relax after working hard for his tight schedule. Sho was still asleep. He left a note along with the chocolate that he manages to do last night after work before Sho came back. He didn't even know what time Sho came back but he knows it must be very late because Aiba went to sleep around 1 am. He won't be as bad not to prepare something for Sho but at the same time, he hopes the chocolate will make Sho felt bad for choosing his work over their trip. Aiba can be stubborn and vengeful when he was hurt.

He drives all the way to Hakone. He had book a room in one of the best ryokans with private onsen. Sho had been working hard lately so he had planned it as a surprise so Sho could have a good time to relax and they can have their peaceful time alone without thinking about works, but yet he was driving there alone. Since Sho chose his work over their plan, Aiba decided to enjoy all the plan by himself. It was not easy to get the room as it was always fully booked at this period so he was not going to waste the chance. He off his phone as soon as he reached. He had told his family and office where he will be staying in if there is an emergency need to contact him. He was satisfied seeing the room perfectly as what in the website and it was as good as the review he read.

The luxurious 5 stars Hakone onsen is surrounded by verdant nature. The room's open-air bath has beautiful outlooks over the mountains and forests. Sho will surely love this and suddenly it made him feel sad because he knows Sho needs this more than him. Aiba left his bags and decided to visit the towns and had his lunch of local cuisine. He felt refresh and relax but at the same time missing his love. He can't enjoy it as much as he wants alone. Maybe he should not come alone especially when he unexpectedly, saw couples almost everywhere despite it was a Friday. He was not the only one who took off to spend time with his love. He on his phone to see if there was any message from Sho as soon as he went back to his room, but none, he sighed not even a wish and tears started to fall. Aiba wondered if Sho job is so much more important than him. He felt so lonely at that moment and it was worse than when Sho had to go overseas.

Instead of relaxing in the open bath, he decided he needs some alcohol first to cheer him up so he went to the lounge to get some beer but change his mind for a cup of coffee while enjoying the great view of the greens. Instead of enjoying the private bath in his room he decided to reserve a slot at the private open-air bath after he saw the view. Maybe it will take his mind away from Sho. He felt relaxed surrounded by the warmth of the water and the verdant scenery is a pleasure to his eyes. All his fatigue, gone. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moments until he lost the time. He heard footsteps, coming closer. Maybe his time was up but he still wants to enjoy the moments so he pretends not to hear it and waited for the staff to call but instead of a voice, he heard the other person came into the bath to join him which irritated him because it was supposed to be private use for every session. "Sorry! I don't think my time is...." The words stuck in his throat when he saw who is the intruder. "Why are you here and how you know I'm here?" He tried to show his anger but the other knows him too well so he turned his body around not looking him. He felt the light kissed spread from his neck and all over his back. That gesture was enough to make him melt to his love

"I'm sorry, Aiba" Sho turned him around so they could face each other. Aiba eyes softened when stares at the almond eyes that he loves so much.

"How you know I'm here? I didn't remember telling you which hotel I booked?" Aiba asked again. He can't be angry any longer because he was pleased to see him there.

"You forgot to log out from your email on my phone and Nino confirmed you are here" Sho pulled him to a passionate kiss. It was too long since they have this peaceful time together.

Aiba broke the kiss and asked, "your work?"

"I've finished it last night and after I finished with the last one this morning, I ride the express train here."

"Thank you for coming, I'm lonely without you."

"Thank you for choosing this place for me and I'm sorry for choosing my work when you work hard to do this for me" Aiba claims his lover's lips for another kiss.

"It's fine because you are here now. Happy Valentine's Day and I love you"

"Happy Valentine's Day and I love you too"

The went back to their room and continued to enjoy their own private bath in the room. They may not know what the future holds for them but they know how much they meant for each other. Whatever happened, they will continue to love and treasure each moment dearly. They continue to argue when things didn't go well or when they had clashes opinion and they will continue to make up for it because that was part of the bittersweet love. They may busy with their work to spend much time together but as long no one let go of the other hand they will still go back to each other because that's where they belong to.


End file.
